Recuerdos
by Jatito Matsuno
Summary: Aunque Muichiro Tokito no lo recuerda, él ya había conocido a Tanjiro en su niñez, y cuando este vuelva a su vida, lo hará regalándole los recuerdos que había perdido esa noche que le arrebataron a Yuichiro. Kimetsu no Yaiba / Tanjiro x Muichiro
1. Chapter 1

ENCUENTRO

Tanjiro se encaminaba con su carga de carbón hacia el pueblo, como hacía todos los días. Desde que su padre falleció, Tanjiro se sintió con la responsabilidad de cuidar y velar por su familia, lo eran todo para él, y nada podía hacerlo más feliz que lograr aligerar la carga de su madre, y brindarle tanto a ella como a sus hermanos una vida digna. Tal vez sin lujos, pero al menos que nunca les falte nada, evitar que pasen hambre o frío.

Era un niño muy bondadoso, amable y altruista, virtudes que la gente del pueblo le agradecían de gran manera.

A penas estaba a unos meses de cumplir los 12 años, y sin embargo ya era todo un hombre. Tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, aunque pese a eso, no podemos olvidar que no dejaba de ser un niño. Un niño que aún puede tener tropiezos, o cometer alguna imprudencia por su curiosidad. Por ejemplo, no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a su casa por haberse entretenido demasiado ayudando a una persona, o jugando con los niños del pueblo. Solo que llegó un punto en el que se alejó demasiado en las montañas, ya que siempre que se acercaba a la punta del pueblo, a veces sentía disiparse un dulce aroma que le llenaba de curiosidad. ¿De dónde provenía? ¿a qué le pertenecía?.

Tanjiro tenía un sentido del olfato muy agudo, pero llegando a un extremo difícil de explicar para él, al menos en ese momento. Después de todo es como si pudiera olfatear el aura de las personas, incluyendo sus estados de ánimo, su esencia...

Su nariz era tan sensible, que ese aroma que a veces sentía cuando aún estaba en el pueblo, era tan nulo que dejaba entrever la gran distancia a la que se encontraba. Como si el viento lo hubiera traído consigo desde un lugar lejano en las montañas. Y aún así Tanjiro lograba percibirlo en sus fosas nasales. Podía olfatear el aroma y la esencia de las personas del pueblo, de las flores a su alrededor, de todo de forma tan clara. Y aún así ese ligero aroma en particular por más nulo que fuera, por más lejos que estuviera, podía diferenciarse de entre los demás.

Eso con el tiempo llenó tanto de intriga a Tanjiro, que no pudo con la curiosidad. No fue en el mismo instante, pero por mero impulso cada vez se iba alejando más y más, pero acercándose cada día más a la fuente de dicho aroma.

...

Todavía era temprano, podía escuchar el dulce sonido de los pajaritos alrededor, el viento soplaba suavemente, y Tanjiro lucía auténticamente feliz. Pese a haberse alejado demasiado en esa ocasión, no sentía temor o algo parecido, era como si se estuviera acercando a un lugar tranquilo y cálido, igual que el aroma que llevaba siguiendo.

Hasta que llegó a un punto donde esa esencia la sentía demasiado cerca, dejó escapar una sincera sonrisa llena de curiosidad, y sus pasos se volvieron más deprisa. Solo que eso mismo provocó que se asustara un niño que se encontraba cerca cortando un tronco, el ruido que hicieron las pisadas de Tanjiro al romper las ramas bruscamente cuando comenzó a correr, lo sorprendieron ocasionando que perdiera el control de lo que hacía, y el pesado tronco terminó cayendo sobre sus piernas.

Tanjiro se detuvo por un segundo por la sorpresa, para enseguida correr de nuevo esta vez para ayudar al niño a liberarse.

—¡¿E-Estás bien?! -preguntó asustado de pensar que le había hecho mucho daño.

Tanjiro dejó caer su carga al suelo, y usó todas sus fuerzas para mover el tronco, y después de un gran esfuerzo lo logró. Las piernitas del niño quedaron liberadas, solo con unos cuantos rasguños.

—S-sí, lo estoy...-respondió algo dudoso, su desconfianza provenía a causa de no haberse cruzado con otras personas o niños de su edad en mucho tiempo. Su vida en la montaña era lo que se podía decir 'pacífica', solo que su contacto con otras personas era casi nulo.

El joven Kamado no dudó en ofrecerle sus manos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, en ese instante el más pequeño al fin levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la suya. Tanjiro quedó en pausa durante unos largos segundos, ahora se había dado cuenta que ese aroma provenía del niño que sostenía en ese momento. Era una fragancia dulce y cálida, que le transmitía calma, era como si ese aroma casi pudiera arrullarlo y hacerlo sentir en casa.

—Lo...lo siento, te asusté y por mi culpa te lastimaste.

—No, no ha sido nada grave, descuida -respondió agachando un poco la cabeza, aunque al hacerlo notó las cosas que Tanjiro había dejado caer, y que seguían en el suelo.—¿Te ayudo?.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, solo es carbón -reaccionó levantando sus cosas a la vez que el otro niño le ayudaba a recogerlas, y ponerlas de nuevo en su espalda. -cargo con esto para venderlo en el pueblo.

—Pero...el pueblo está algo retirado de aquí.-le sonrió de forma dulce, haciendo que Tanjiro se rascara la nuca en respuesta.

—Sí, creo que hoy me alejé demasiado jaja...-dijo su respuesta con pena, ya que sería complicado de explicar la verdadera razón que lo hizo alejarse hasta allí.—por cierto...¡mi nombre es Tanjiro! ¿cual es el tuyo?.

—Ah, bueno yo...-aunque antes de poder responder, fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

—¡Oye tú, aléjate de mi hermano!-dijo eso poniéndose frente de este. Miraba a Tanjiro con un profundo recelo y desconfianza.

—¡Espera, Yui! Este niño no es malo, no creo que nos haga daño. -mencionó sosteniéndolo para evitar que se le echara encima al contrario.

—¡¿Cómo rayos puedes saber eso?! ¡Te he dicho que no hables con desconocidos, idiota, es peligroso!

—¡No, de verdad! É-El solo estaba ayudándome...fui torpe con el tronco y me cayó encima...

—Esperen chicos, no discutan por mi culpa. -interrumpió mostrando sus manos haciendo una seña de calma- si mi presencia te provoca inseguridad puedo entenderlo, discúlpame, me iré enseguida.

Tanjiro notó como pese a todo ese niño que había aparecido, no dejó de mirarlo con desasosiego. Eran idénticos, con el cabello igual de largo, con un degradado color verde en las puntas, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Aunque solo con unos matices distintos en sus facciones, ocasionadas por el ceño fruncido de uno y la mirada perdida del otro. Aunque la diferencia más grande que podía notar era en sus aromas, a diferencia de la que desprendía el primer gemelo, el que había llegado ahora...apestaba.

No es que fuera una mala persona, o algo similar, simplemente alvergaba una ira y una gran cantidad de emociones negativas en su interior, que terminaron por manchar demasiada parte de su esencia. Tanjiro al darse cuenta de todo eso, no pudo más que sentir algo de pena, pero más que nada, una gran cantidad de curiosidad.

—Vayámonos de aquí, aún tenemos mucho que hacer.-dejó escapar un suspiro, y dicho eso ambos recogieron el tronco del suelo, con una facilidad que dejó perplejo a Tanjiro, y lo sostuvo cada uno sobre su hombro de un extremo, encaminándose hacia el bosque.

Tanjiro los observó alejarse, pero cuando se dispuso a darse la vuelta para regresar, escuchó su nombre de vuelta.

—¡Tanjiro!...¡Mi nombre es Muichiro!-dejó escapar a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa, provocando una igual en el Kamado, quien se la devolvió mientras sacudía su brazo para despedirse. Cosa que imitó el contrario, ambos ignorando los reclamos del otro gemelo, quien se puso a gritar con rabia después de escuchar a su hermano.

—¡No seas tan confianzudo, idiota! ¡Eres incorregible, esto es peligroso! ¡Sigue caminando, o te haré dormir a fuera esta noche!

Se iban escuchando los gritos cada vez menos audibles, especialmente a causa de que los gemelos y Tanjiro seguían caminando en direcciones contrarias. Pero el mayor de los Kamado estaba feliz, y aunque lo había dudado, ahora solo tenía más ganas de regresar a ese lugar.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**_No estoy segura cuantos capítulos tenga esto, quiero contar la historia de KnY, pero desde_**

**_un punto de vista diferente y más corto. Centrado en Muichiro y Tanjiro, solo que cambiando_**

**_algunas cosas, ya que aquí ambos se llegaron a conocer cuando eran niños. Y claramente no_**

**_me pondré a escribir todo el manga xD así que algunas partes pueden sentirse algo_**

**_apresuradas. Aunque intentaré en medida de lo posible que los capítulos no se sientan de esa_**

**_forma. Así que para evitar eso, esta historia será dividida en los encuentros que han tenido_**

**_estos dos durante el manga, solo que añadiendo algunas interacciones (como las de este_**

**_capítulo). Espero quien lea esto pueda disfrutarlo tanto como yo imaginándolo ^^_**


	2. Capítulo dos

**LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE JUNTOS**

Una pequeña parte de la montaña estaba cubierta en ese momento por muchos avioncitos de papel, algunos incluso se habían quedado atascados en las ramas de los árboles, otros habían ido parar a un río cercano...y las risas de los niños resonaban por todos lados.

Tanjiro ya llevaba un par de meses que iba a visitar a esos gemelos que había conocido en la montaña, aunque solo pasaba tiempo con uno de ellos. Muichiro, el niño que era dueño de ese cálido aroma que Tanjiro tanto atesoraba.

Por otro lado Yuuichiro permanecía todo el tiempo alejado de ellos, se encerraba en su manera huraña de ser. Solo que le desagradaba demasiado lo que su hermano estaba haciendo...no le permitía del todo a Muichiro pasar mucho tiempo con Tanjiro, y le llamaba la atención llevándoselo consigo cada que podía.

Al principio era por su desconfianza, y argumentaba lo peligroso que era para su hermano menor el que se juntara tanto con un desconocido. Aunque con el pasar del tiempo fue acostumbrándose de cierta manera a las visitas de Tanjiro, y aunque no era santo de su devoción, al menos no le provocaba tanta aprensión como al principio, ni tanta como le hacía sentir ahora una joven que de vez en cuando también pasaba a buscarlos ocasionalmente.

Por su lado, Tanjiro disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con Muichiro, y pese a que no podía quedarse mucho rato por sus obligaciones, generalmente se la pasaba platicando con el pequeño de ojos menta. Sus conversaciones eran muy animadas y llevaderas, además que disfrutaba de enseñarle cosas nuevas, como lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

Le había platicado en su última visita lo mucho que se divertía con sus hermanitos jugando con origami. Haciendo avioncitos de papel, cometas que ponían a volar con ayuda del viento, patitos que ponían a flotar en los ríos y que aprovechaban para improvisar algunas carreras entre ellos, dándoles impulso con sus alientos, volviendo mucho más hermosos y divertidos los atardeceres.

Muichiro quedó tan ilusionado con su charla, que Tanjiro no pudo evitar sorprenderle en su siguiente visita, trayéndole lo necesario para que pudieran hacer tantos avioncitos de papel y cometas como el gemelo deseara.

—¡Te dije que era muy sencillo!-exclamó con esa sonrisa amable con la que se le caracterizaba, mientras terminaba de hacer otro avioncito y lo hacía volar muy lejos. Aunque sin que se lo esperaran, éste terminó cayendo sobre la cabeza de Yuuichiro, quien lo tomó y lo arrugó en ese mismo instante con una de sus manos.

—Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo, Muichiro, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. El invierno se nos viene encima y estás aquí haciendo tonterías.

—¡No son tonterías! Incluso, me gustaría que jugaras con nosotros Yuichiro, será más divertido si estamos los tres...

—¡¿Estás loco?! ya suficiente es conque uno de los dos esté ignorando sus responsabilidades, como para que ahora ambos nos pongamos a juguetear como niños pequeños.

—Pero...somos pequeños-interrumpió Tanjiro- no tiene nada de malo lo que estamos haciendo, incluso los mismos adultos necesitan despejarse de vez en cuando. Te vas a enfermar si sigues así.

Las mejillas de Yuuichiro enrojecieron por la vergüenza y la molestia de su comentario —T-Tú...no deberías meterte en nuestra conversación-hizo una pausa para luego tomar a Muichiro por la muñeca- Y tú vienes conmigo ahora mismo, ya fue suficiente por hoy.

—¡P-Pero...!-no pudo ni terminar su frase, puesto que la mirada que Yuuichiro le dirigió en ese momento fue capaz de hacerlo callar. Solo pudo voltear a ver a Tanjiro cabizbajo, quien le respondió con un gesto de despedida.

—La próxima vez te mostraré cómo hacer figuras de patitos, Yuichiro, ¡estoy seguro que te van a gustar!-gritó Tanjiro mientras veía a los gemelos alejarse. Al final solo suspiró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, aún no lograba entender del todo a ese gemelo, de lo único que estaba seguro es que Yuuichiro quería proteger con toda su alma a Muichiro. Pero deseaba sacarlo de ese cascarón en el que se había hundido, sabía que era algo que Muichiro también quería, y necesitaba hacerlo por ambos.

...

Los días pasaban, y Muichiro se solía perder de vez en cuando haciendo sus propias figuras de papel, o dibujando con las hojas y lápices de colores que Tanjiro le había obsequiado. En ese momento estaba sentado en el pasto a fuera de su casa, podía escuchar a su hermano desde ahí cocinando, estaba picando algunas verduras. Sentía una brisa tranquila golpeando su rostro mientras terminaba de hacer un patito de papel, tal y como Tanjiro le había enseñado. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y entró a su casa deprisa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yuuichiro...-pronunció al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de su gemelo se giraba para observarle, mientras le extendía entre sus manos al patito que acaba de hacer- lo hice para tí ¿te gusta?.

El contrario lo observó sin ninguna expresión, y enseguida se giró volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Yuuichiro?.

—No deberías estar haciendo eso, estás siendo muy irresponsable, Muichiro, ahorita tenemos muchas cosas de las que ocuparnos.

—Solo es un pasatiempo, no dejo de ir contigo a trabajar todos los días, de limpiar la casa, recolectar comida para el invierno...pero como dice Tanjiro, a veces necesitamos un respiro, no pensar en cosas malas, divertirnos un rato...aún somos niños, Yuuichiro.

—Sí...aún somos niños, y estamos solos...esa debería ser razón suficiente para que te des cuenta de una vez que ya no tenemos tiempo de actuar como tal. Debemos crecer rápido, aprender a cuidar de nosotros mismos para poder sobrevivir, o no duraremos mucho tiempo.

—¡No es cierto! si estamos juntos podemos hacer lo que sea, tú cuidas de mí, y yo cuido de tí. Y sé que podemos arreglárnoslas, pero no por eso podemos seguir desperdiciando momentos como los que paso con Tanjiro...también quiero divertirme así contigo, como antes...-dejó escapar eso último casi en un susurro, sus ojitos para en ese momento amenazaban con empezar a humedecerse.

—Ya no podemos Muichiro...y tal vez Tanjiro no sea una mala persona, pero solo te está enseñando a perder el tiempo con cosas que no valen la pena, esa cosa que tienes en las manos no te va a ayudar a sobrevivir, no te va a alimentar, no te va a cobijar del frío.

—Pero me va a dar bellos recuerdos para el futuro, no quiero crecer y ponerme triste cuando mire hacia atrás y vea unas memorias tan dolorosas. Donde nos vea solos y viviendo únicamente trabajando para poder sobrevivir, sin disfrutar de nada, sin sonreír por tonterías...

—Eso es ridículo, estamos en una situación donde ni siquiera sabemos si amaneceremos con vida mañana, ¿cómo quieres que crezcamos y miremos hacia atrás? Nuestros padres no pudieron cuidarnos ni cuidarse a sí mismos, ¿qué rayos podemos hacer nosotros, entonces?

—¡Entonces hagámonos más fuertes! ¡Amane sama dijo que éramos descendientes de espadachines! Si nos volvemos espadachines podemos protegernos entre nosotros y a cualquiera que necesite ayuda, podemos cuidarnos de los demonios y evitar que otras personas acaben como nosotros.

Yuuichiro comenzó a cortar la verdura con más brusquedad, el ruido resonó por la habitación y dejó en silencio a Muichiro.

—¡¿Espadachines?! ¡¿Cómo podríamos volvernos espadachines?! solo somos niños ¿qué pasa dentro de esa cabecita tuya? ¡eres demasiado optimista! papá y mamá murieron porque pensaban como tú. Estás confiando en una persona que ni siquiera conoces, que podría hacerte daño aprovechándose de esa inocencia tuya. Estamos solos en un mundo sucio y cruel, ¡¿cómo puedes pensar en proteger a alguien cuando ni siquiera puedes cuidar de tí mismo?! -exclamaba con rabia, pero pese a su voz firme, no dejaba de temblar- ¡no quiero seguir con esta conversación!.

Muichiro arrugó entre lágrimas el patito que aún conservaba entre sus manos y empezó a ayudar con la cena en silencio.

Los días pasaron y seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos estaban enojados el uno con el otro y los silencios eran un infierno, el menor de los Tokito pensaba que su hermano lo odiaba.

...

—¿Siguen sin hablarse?

—Sí...me siento muy triste, Tanjiro, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como estaba antes pero...tal vez Yuuichiro tiene razón, y eso ya es imposible -sollozó mientras abrazaba sus piernas y recargaba su rostro en sus rodillas —tal vez Yuuichiro ya no me quiere...

—No digas eso, Mui...estoy seguro que tu hermano te ama mucho.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porque yo también soy hermano mayor, adoro a mis hermanos y haría lo que fuera por ellos.

—Tú nunca les tratarías como Yuuichiro me trata a mí, cada vez lo siento más frío, más lejano a mí y a todo.

—Intenta ver las cosas desde otro lado, ¿por qué motivo Yuuichiro te prohibiría tanto hablar con desconocidos, o hacer algo tan peligroso como volverte un espadachín? Te está sobre protegiendo porque te ama y desea lo mejor para tí, tal vez no lo está haciendo de la mejor manera, pero no puedo juzgarlo, estoy seguro que esas son sus razones. -tomó una pausa mirando los árboles, para elegir mejor las palabras que estaba por decir. —Me habías dicho que sus padres murieron...¿no? aunque tú y Yuuichiro hayan nacido el mismo día, no deja de ser el mayor. Siente responsabilidad de cuidar de tí y protegerte, porque quizá siente que no pudo proteger a sus padres, y no quiere perderte a tí también...

El niño a su lado al fin levantó la cabeza con una mirada sorprendida, se podían notar las pequeñas lágrimas acomodadas en los bordes de sus ojos.

—Pero ¡Yuuichiro no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a mamá y papá!

—Eso está claro, pero eso no evitará que seguramente se sienta culpable, Mui...-se acercó un poco más a él para poder acariciar su cabeza con cariño, y pasar su mano finalmente por sus largos cabellos-Yuuichiro siendo tan pequeño ha de tener una carga muy grande encima.

—Yo...¿soy una carga para Yuui?-Tanjiro enseguida se alarmó, negando con sus manos.

—¡P-Por supuesto que no! quiero decir que...ambos han tenido que pasar por algo tan horrible siendo tan jóvenes, pero Yuuichiro siendo el mayor intenta comportarse como tal y se ha echado encima una gran responsabilidad, y si de verdad se siente culpable por no haber logrado proteger a sus padres, seguro también se siente inseguro de poder protegerte a tí...así que intenta hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pero mi hermano...siempre ha sido dolorosamente franco, y maduro para su edad, solo que ahora lo siento tan cerrado a todo...-agachó su cabeza para luego golpear sus mejillas con ambas manos, cambiando su expresión a una más determinada—¡Quiero cambiar eso, Tanjiro! ¡Quiero devolverle a Yuuichiro su sonrisa y aligerar su carga!

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres -le respondió al gemelo sonriéndole de una manera, que le hacía sentir protegido y con más seguridad.

—¡¿De verdad?! -reaccionó echándosele encima en un caluroso abrazo- ¡sé que juntos podremos ayudar a Yuuichiro! pero...¿cómo podemos empezar? está muy cerrado a hablar, dudo mucho que esté dispuesto a poner de su parte...

—Pues seremos muy insistentes, tal vez no pueda estar aquí todos los días, y Yuuichiro está tan cerrado a las personas que en este momento no sería bueno intentar llevarlo al pueblo, al menos por ahora...pero cada que regrese lo haré con algo nuevo. Les traeré más comida y les mostraré cómo prepararla. Seguro al principio querrá golpearme y alejarme, pero no me detendré hasta que me acepte, cuando eso pase, seguro eso ayudará a que su corazón se abra a cosas nuevas. A que ya no tenga tanto miedo y se de cuenta que es una gran bendición el que ambos estén juntos y con vida.

—Pero Tanjiro, estarás echándote tú también una responsabilidad encima con nosotros que no deberías...-Tanjiro respondió poniendo un dedo frente a los labios contrarios para hacerle guardar silencio.

—No me pesa nada esto, y si les puede servir para mejorar su relación y ayudar a Yuuichiro salir de su cascarón, será suficiente para mí-se detuvo un momento observando los ojitos parpadeantes de Muichiro.

El menor en respuesta sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Tanjiro con las suyas propias, esa que aún seguía frente a su rostro rozándole sus labios.

—Eres una persona tan buena, Tanjiro...si no fuera por tus palabras, en este momento aún estaría sintiéndome solo, y no habría podido entender todavía lo que pasa con Yuuichiro...te lo agradezco tanto. -Tanjiro sonrió y en respuesta solo se acercó a abrazarlo con dulzura, ese niño pequeño y aparentemente frágil le transmitía mucha paz. Suspiró aún teniéndolo entre sus brazos, mientras Muichiro restregaba suavemente su rostro contra el pecho de Tanjiro.

Le había prometido que volvería pronto, ya era tarde y debía irse. Muichiro por su lado le dijo que mientras tanto, él iba a intentar recuperar la comunicación con su hermano. Y de verdad lo intentó durante el resto del día, pero Yuuichiro solo lo ignoraba, así que no tuvo elección más que rendirse por hoy, pero actuaría tal y como Tanjiro le había dicho. Al día siguiente sería mucho más insistente, aunque se molestara aún más, lo encararía como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta que volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Aunque tristemente ya no pudo ser así.

Esa misma noche un demonio irrumpió en su casa, Muichiro fue despertado repentinamente por el ruido sordo que el brazo de Yuuichiro había ocasionado al ser cortado, seguido por los gritos desgarradores que emanaban de éste.

Muichiro ni siquiera pudo gritar, se arrastró con mucha prisa hacia a su hermano para abrazarlo, mientras éste se aferraba a él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Observaba con miedo al demonio que estaba frente a ellos, podía ver que sus labios se movían pero no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, tampoco le importaba. El terror que estaba sintiendo se fue acumulando en su estómago en forma de ira, el llanto de Yuuichiro mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos solo provocaba que de a poco fuera perdiendo el control.

Un monstruo fue capaz de hacerle daño a lo que era más preciado para él, y era algo que no podía perdonar. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, y su temperatura corporal había aumentado considerablemente. Jamás había gritado con tanta furia en toda su vida, y justo después de eso no pudo recordar nada más.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, ese demonio estaba desapareciendo a sus pies, la adrenalina de su cuerpo desapareció y todo su cuerpo comenzó a doler tanto, que ni siquiera pudo mantenerse en pie. Su casa estaba frente a él y sin embargo sintió que pasaron horas antes de lograr entrar a ella mientras se arrastraba.

Cuando al fin llegó, su corazón se estrujó al ver a su hermano en el suelo sin poder moverse. Yuuichiro estaba pidiéndole a los dioses por él, para que lo protegieran y cuidaran ahora que él ya no podría hacerlo. Se disculpó por haber vuelto a ser inútil y no haber logrado proteger a su hermanito. Podía escucharlo rogar para que solo lo castigaran a él, alegando que Muichiro era un niño tan bueno, tanto como él mismo no había podido serlo.

Muichiro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder alcanzar su mano, gritar, llorar y decirle que no era cierto. Que Yuuichiro había sido el mejor hermano que podía haber tenido, y que deseaba con toda su alma que volvieran a nacer como hermanos en otra vida, y esta vez poder ser felices juntos. Abrazarlo fuertemente con la esperanza de que eso le aligerara un poco su carga, y regañarle por haberse quejado que mamá había muerto porque no les dijo que se estaba sintiendo mal, cuando él de cierta manera había hecho lo mismo.

Necesitaba llegar a él para rogarle que le perdonara por no haberlo podido entender un poco antes, para aferrarse a su cuerpo y decirle que no lo dejara solo. Pero por más que luchó su cuerpo ya no respondía, no podía gritar ni moverse. Era como si tuviera el peso de una enorme roca encima de él, y estuvieran estrujando su cuello. Las palabras no podían salir por más que quisiera, y no pudo tomar la mano de Yuuichiro por más que lo intentara.

Ya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para poder abrir sus ojos, aunque de un momento a otro pudo escuchar una voz conocida, que le hablaba con mucha angustia. Esa voz estaba a un lado de él, pero el sonido lo escuchaba muy lejano. Quería responder y aferrarse a esa voz, pero ya no tenía energía ni para respirar.

Esa noche fue un antes y un después para Muichiro.


	3. Lágrimas

Era una mañana tranquila, Tanjiro se había levantado muy temprano recordando los juegos y las cosas que le había prometido hacer a Muichiro cuando lo visitara de nuevo. Tenía ganas de ir otra vez, así que recolectó algo de fruta para llevarle, además de unas cuantas flores de glicinas que habían florecido hace poco, le parecían muy bonitas y sintió ganas de llevárselas a los gemelos.

Se despidió de su mamá y sus hermanos, encaminándose primero hacia el hogar de esos niños, para dejar el resto de la tarde su trabajo de vender carbón por el pueblo cuando regresara.

Solo que a diferencia de otros días, percibió un aroma diferente cuando se iba acercando, un aroma que le hizo estremecerse mientras una ola de mal presentimiento le recorría el cuerpo.

Olía a miedo, a tristeza...a sangre.

Apresuró el paso, notando un desastre que había en el patio, pero su cabeza estaba centrada en llegar a la casa de los gemelos como para prestarle atención a su alrededor. Solo para llegar y observar los cuerpos de ambos en el suelo, en un estado muy grave.

Pudo notar la sangre por todos lados, y que le faltaba un brazo a Yuichiro, su propio cuerpo se paralizó en tal escena sin saber qué hacer.

Entrando a penas por la puerta se encontraba el cuerpo de Muichiro a sus pies, sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero sin entender del todo lo que ocurría, se apresuró a sujetarlo. Lo movió con mucho cuidado y ternura, dándole la vuelta para poder verle el rostro y revisarlo.

Su cara estaba demacrada, tenía una expresión de tristeza y agotamiento, además que se podían notar los rastros que habían dejado sus propias lágrimas.

Tanjiro lo había sujetado temiendo lo peor, pero para su sorpresa Muichiro se encontraba respirando, aunque con una gran temperatura, tenía mucha fiebre. Además que tenía ya gusanos recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—¡M-Muichiro! ¡Escucha mi voz por favor, no te vayas!—exclamó una vez su garganta le permitió hablar.

Pudo notar que los ojitos del contrario se entre abrieron un momento, no fue nada y se cerraron casi enseguida, pero ese simple gesto le hizo reconfortarse mucho, le había escuchado. No esperó más y cargó en sus brazos a Muichiro para recostarlo en su cama, y ahora revisar a Yuichiro. Aunque con él sus miedos se hicieron realidad, al momento de intentarlo mover con cuidado, el aroma a putrefacción lo invadió, ese pequeño cuerpo ya no tenía vida. Estaba helado e inerte.

Tanjiro no pudo soportarlo más, empezó a llorar abrazando a Yuichiro, era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a él y tenía la oportunidad de abrazarle, y sin embargo pensar en eso solo le hizo sentir mucha más tristeza.

—Lo siento tanto...—pronunció apretando los ojos, no tenía idea por qué lo decía, no era responsable de nada de eso pero aún así, no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

...

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y aunque aún era temprano ya no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Muichiro estaba aún sin despertar, lo había dejado en su cama con una manta y un paño con agua en la frente. Mientras Tanjiro estaba terminando de enterrar el cuerpo de Yuichiro a fuera en el patio. No sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero pensó que hacerlo era lo mejor, odiaba la idea de mantener el cuerpo de Yuichiro a fuera de esa manera, y Muichiro en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas ni la voluntad como para encargarse de algo así.

Dio un rezo pidiendo disculpas a Yuichiro por el atrevimiento, para luego cubrir con cuidado su cuerpo con mantas y así dejarlo descansar a fuera de su hogar. Terminando por poner encima de su tumba las flores de glicina que había traído consigo en la mañana.

No sabía que más hacer, fue a ver cómo seguía Muichiro, tocó su frente y aún tenía fiebre. Estaban algo retirados del pueblo, no sabía si llevarse a Muichiro o buscar ayuda, le daba miedo hacerle daño, estaba muy herido y hacía mucho frío.

Dudó demasiado, no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí otra noche sólo, a riesgo de que le pudiera ocurrir algo. Pero finalmente decidió pedir ayuda en el pueblo, debía haber alguien que pudiera hacer algo, y que ayudara a Muichiro más de lo que él podría sin hacerle más daño.

Lo cubrió bien, a Mui ya se le notaba su respiración más relajada, así que se fue algo más tranquilo. Estuvo toda la tarde vendiendo su carbón, y hablándole a las personas del pueblo a cerca de que había un niño por encima de la montaña. Que estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda.

"Ay muchacho, es invierno, no podemos ir tan lejos ahora"

"No puedo arriesgarme a ayudar a un desconocido, dejando a mi familia aquí, lo siento"

"Disculpa, intentaremos buscar un doctor, pero será difícil encontrar a alguien pronto"

"¿Cómo es que te has ido sólo hasta allá? Es muy peligroso, déjalo ahí."

Pero para su mala suerte, nadie le decía que se encargaría de eso.

Y para colmo, una de las personas del pueblo fue a hablar con su mamá, para decirle que su hijo se había estado yendo más allá de la montaña, que debía cuidarlo porque era peligroso.

...

—¡Mamá! De verdad siento mucho haberme arriesgado de esa manera, pero mi amigo se está muriendo, no podemos dejarlo ahí, te lo suplico.

—Tanjiro, eres tan bueno, pero debes preocuparte más por ti y por nosotros. ¿sabes cuanto sufriría si algo te pasara? Tu amigo recibirá ayuda de alguna u otra manera, no te preocupes.

—No mamá, nadie va a ir ayudarle-respondió casi al borde del llanto— estoy seguro. Está muy herido, por favor, necesito hacer algo.

—No puedo culparte por lo que ha pasado, el que estuvieras escapándote a las montañas—se acercó para sostener sus mejillas-Tanjiro, mi niño...estás bien y eso es lo único que me importa. Y te aseguro que si tuviera la posibilidad, te ayudaría con esta preocupación que tienes, pero tu padre ya no está con nosotros. Tú y tus hermanos aún son tan jóvenes, y yo siendo tan débil...No podemos hacer demasiado...

—Lo sé, ¡pero...!—Kie le interrumpió.

—Es muy peligroso para nosotros ir hasta allá, y me duele mucho hacerte esto pero no puedo permitirte regresar, Tanjiro.

—Mamá yo...

—Por favor, entiéndeme hijo, te lo suplico.

Tanjiro posó sus manos sobre las de su madre, que aún seguían en sus propias mejillas.

—Está bien...—asintió dejando escapar sus lágrimas, para luego abrazarse a su mamá.

—Perdóname Tanjiro...

—No, tú perdóname a mí, siento haberte preocupado.

La culpabilidad de Tanjiro creció de forma indescriptible, nadie iba a ir a ayudar a Muichiro...y había cometido el error de dejarlo ahí sólo. ¿Cómo podría perdonarse y seguir adelante después de eso? No podía no hacer nada, duró prácticamente toda la noche sin dormir por estar dándole vueltas a todo.

Por la misma razón se levantó antes de que amaneciera, para poder dejar listo todo lo que necesitaría llevarse para cuidar a Muichiro. En lugar de carbón, llevaba mantas, comida, vendajes, y cualquier cosa que pensaba podría necesitar. Para cuando despertó su mamá, fingió a penas estar levantándose, cuando en realidad llevaba horas listo para irse. Aunque se odiaba mucho por estar fingiendo y sonriendo a su madre y hermanos como si no ocurriera nada, como si fuera a llevar el carbón al pueblo como todos demás días. Cuando en realidad, estaba mintiendo e iba a desobedecer una vez más.

Aceptaría cualquier castigo, prefería mantener la culpa de algo así a simplemente abandonar a Muichiro y dejarlo morir ahí solo.

Para cuando llegó a lo que era la casa de los gemelos, todo seguía tal y cómo estaba antes de que se fuera el día anterior. Muichiro se encontraba recostado, parecía que ni se había movido. Se apresuró a revisarlo y tocarle la frente.

—La fiebre bajó...gracias a dios...—suspiró—M-Mui...¿me escuchas? despierta por favor, te lo suplico.

Pero Muichiro no reaccionaba, ahora parecía respirar con más tranquilidad que el día anterior, pero estaba dormido, inconsciente...a Tanjiro le dolía mucho verlo así y no saber qué hacer, así que como pudo decidió atenderlo en lo que recobraba la conciencia.

Le descubrió la manta y comenzó a curar las heridas que tenía visibles por el cuerpo, colocando vendajes y curitas donde creía que los necesitaba. Así como su madre lo había enseñado para poder cuidar a sus hermanitos.

No se despegó de él por ningún momento, hasta que finalmente lo vio abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¡Mui, despertaste!—lo abrazó con cuidado pero con una clara emoción—¿cómo te sientes?

Muichiro parecía estar en el limbo, no podía prestar atención a lo que Tanjiro le decía, su mirada estaba apoyada en otra parte pero sin observar nada en realidad.

—¿Puedes escucharme...? —pronunció esperando unos segundos, notaba que el más pequeño parecía estar en otra parte, así que acercó su mano a la mejilla del contrario, para intentar girar con suavidad su cabeza y se cruzaran sus miradas.—¿Muichiro...? Sabes quién soy, ¿cierto, me recuerdas?.

Después de una pequeña pausa, pudo asentir lentamente. Tanjiro sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a abrazarlo con dulzura.

—Lo siento tanto Mui...vas a recuperarte, voy a cuidarte mucho hasta que te pongas bien y te vea sonreír de nuevo. No estarás solo, así que...—su voz le temblaba, podía notar que pese a estar ahí, Muichiro no le devolvía el abrazo, solo se mantenía con sus bracitos colgando a los lados mientras seguía apretándolo contra sí mismo. No quería soltarlo, pero no sabía qué más decir, entendía que no podía saber el dolor por el que Muichiro estaba pasando, seguramente al punto de que el emocional era más grave que el físico.

Pero aún así intentó cuidar de él lo mejor que pudo durante el día, calentó agua para meterlo a bañar, le ayudaría seguramente a limpiarle las heridas y a relajarlo un rato. Después de todo Muichiro aún tenía restos de sangre por todo su cuerpo, y su largo cabello ya se veía descuidado. Solo que no podía mantenerse en pie, aún estaba muy débil, sus piernas no le respondían correctamente.

Tanjiro buscó un cambio de ropa, y toallas. Curiosamente pudo diferenciar las cosas de los gemelos, no solo por los colores, sino por los aromas de ambos que tenían impregnados. A pesar de que no tenían mucho, sus ropas, zapatos, toallas y demás cosas estaban separadas en orden. Todo organizado seguramente por Yuichiro, pensar en todo eso lo hizo sonreír con tristeza.

Justo después se dio cuenta que Muichiro parecía mostrarse reacio a meterse a bañar, así que le prometió que al salir le prepararía algo muy rico de comer, y que luego de eso lo llevaría a su casa a conocer a sus hermanitos. Muichiro no respondió nada, pero estaba más obediente a dejarse. Tanjiro se alegró y entonces lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación donde los gemelos se bañaban.

Era pequeña y no tenía tina, solo un par de bancos pequeños en el suelo al lado de un mueble con jabones, sus respectivos cepillos de dientes, entre otras cosas. Así que simplemente lo sentó en uno de los banquitos con cuidado.

Muichiro no mostró ningún gesto ni reacción a nada, ni cuando Tanjiro le quitó la ropa o cuando le enjabonaba la espalda o los brazos. Y éste al estar acostumbrado a de vez en cuando ayudar a bañar a sus hermanitos, no le fue difícil hacer todo eso, pero aún así se mantuvo detrás de Muichiro intentando mirar a otras partes o cerrar los ojos para no incomodarlo.

Finalmente cuando terminó de enjabonar su cabello, le empezó a echar el agua con cuidado desde arriba. Fue el único momento donde Muichiro tuvo una reacción, que fue abrazarse a sí mismo mientras temblaba. El agua seguía tibia pero hacía frío así que era normal, pero al notar eso Tanjiro se dio prisa en envolverlo en una toalla, mientras que con otra le secaba el cabello.

—¿No te sientes más relajado? sé que hace frío, pero en cuanto te ponga la ropa te envolveré en las mantas que te traje y se te va a pasar. Te gustan las cosas dulces, ¿no? traje para hacer chocolate caliente, y más hojas para que hagamos origami, ¿qué te parece, Mui?—Pese a que el contrario no respondió nada, Tanjiro siguió sonriendo.

Lo cargó hasta su cama y le puso su ropa con cuidado, dejándolo recostado un rato en lo que le preparaba algo sencillo de comer. Le costó un buen rato que Muichiro probara bocado, pero le alegró el corazón cuando por fin empezó a comer. No terminó del todo, pero por ahora era suficiente.

Se la pasaron varias horas juntos mientras Tanjiro le hacía jugar con origami, hicieron varias figuras de papel, y aunque Muichiro no mostraba mucha iniciativa, a Tanjiro le alegraba mucho verlo intentar seguir torpemente el juego.

Solo que Tanjiro sintió una gran preocupación cuando su mirada se dirigió a la ventana y vio el cielo que estaba tornándose naranja. Perdió la noción del tiempo, pensaba llevarse a Muichiro más temprano, pero ahora con suerte llegaría a su casa antes de que anocheciera si se iba solo. Y definitivamente no haría eso, pero llevándose ahora a Muichiro se les vendría la noche encima, y era demasiado peligroso.

Aún no sabía que fue lo que había atacado a los gemelos...¿un oso? ¿una persona a caso?, no podía arriesgarlo, y tampoco ponerse en peligro a sí mismo siendo que también es responsable de velar por sus hermanos y su madre.

Todo eso lo pensó durante un rato mientras veía la ventana y la puerta, lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue al sentir que lo tomaban por la manga.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Mui?—Muichiro no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que despertó, pero aún así tuvo el gesto de sostenerlo por la manga sin soltarlo, como aferrándose a él pese a que no le estaba viendo a los ojos.

Tanjiro podía sentir que era como si le estuviera pidiendo que no se fuera, que se quedara con él. En ningún momento tuvo en mente en dejarle otra vez, pero parecía que Muichiro pensó que Tanjiro se volvería a ir.

—No...—retiró la manita ajena que aún se aferraba a su ropa, solo para sostenerla con las suyas.—No voy a abandonarte de nuevo Mui, definitivamente voy a llevarte conmigo, solo que es muy tarde para hacerlo ahorita, así que...me quedaré contigo.

Se acercó para abrazarlo una vez más, acarició su cabello mientras suspiraba. Pensó en su mamá, en lo preocupada que estaría por no verle llegar a su casa. Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, por la impotencia, odiaba hacerle pasar por esa preocupación a su familia. Pero no se podría perdonar el irse después de que Muichiro, aún en la inconsciencia en la que se encuentra, tuvo la capacidad de querer retenerlo para que no se fuera, como si supiera que ya lo había dejado ahí solo el día anterior.

Se obligó a sí mismo a ya no pensar en eso, su mamá se molestaría mucho seguramente, o más bien se decepcionaría por haberle mentido. Pero mañana, una vez llegue a su casa junto con Muichiro, su madre sabría que está a salvo. Que no le ocurrió nada malo, le explicaría por qué no llegó a dormir a su casa, y lo peor ya habría pasado. Tendría a Muichiro a salvo donde podrá cuidar de él con más tranquilidad, y sabe que su madre lo apoyaría en eso, porque era la persona más buena y amorosa del mundo. Cuidaría de Muichiro mientras él se va a vender el carbón, y poco a poco éste se iría recuperando. Hará hasta lo imposible para que él y su familia le alivien el dolor y lo ayuden a salir adelante, todo estará bien.

Pensaba mientras se recostaba a un lado del otro, pudo sentir el calorcito del contrario al acurrucarse junto a él, y su respiración relajada. Era enternecedor tenerlo de esa forma, suspiró y mostró una sonrisa al sentir como pese a toda esa horrible situación, Muichiro seguía desprendiendo ese aroma tan dulce y cálido que tanto le gustaba. Era tan maravilloso que incluso logró ayudarlo a calmar esa preocupación y culpa que le habían invadido desde que vio el atardecer por la ventana.

Solo que pudo notar como pasaban los minutos y el más pequeño seguía con los ojos abiertos.

—¿No puedes dormir?—no recibió respuesta pero se dio cuenta que Muichiro no dejaba de ver la puerta que estaba frente a ellos—tranquilo, me quedaré despierto cuidándote, ¿de acuerdo? duerme tranquilo, te prometo que todo estará bien.

Hubo un silencio largo después de eso, aunque pronto Tanjiro lo sintió suspirar. Empezó a pestañear en ese instante, hasta que por fin le vio cerrar los ojitos.

Tanjiro cumplió con lo que le dijo, solo que no soportó demasiado tiempo, sus párpados pronto comenzaron a sentirse pesados. El agotamiento por no haber dormido la noche anterior, y todo lo que hizo durante el día se le vinieron encima. Fuera de que le había dicho a Muichiro que estaría despierto cuidándolo, para que se durmiera, la realidad era que sí le preocupaba quedarse dormido ahí. Los gemelos habían pasado por algo horrible hace unos días, odiaba admitirlo pero sentía miedo, no era fuerte ¿cómo protegería a Muichiro si algo ocurría? necesitaba estar alerta, para aunque sea esconderse si olía a algo acercarse. Pero no pudo más, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó rendido a un profundo sueño.

...

Había amanecido una vez más, Tanjiro despertó solo para que una ola de preocupación y miedo le recorrieran el cuerpo.

—N-No está...

Muichiro había desaparecido, Tanjiro se levantó de la cama con desesperación y buscó por toda la casa. ¿Cómo podría haberse ido? no podía moverse a penas el día anterior, seguía débil, y herido. Además si necesitaba algo, seguramente pudo haberlo llamado jalando su ropa como había hecho antes para que no se fuera. Pero...¿y si lo hizo pero no respondió? ¿estaba demasiado agotado como para no despertarse si Muichiro le llamaba de esa forma? ¿y si lo necesitaba para algo, y al no verlo responder intentó hacerlo por sí mismo? pero no podría...¿qué tan lejos podría llegar?

Empezó a entrar en pánico mientras buscaba, salió al patio y nada, no había ni rastro. Así que pensó que tal vez podría encontrarlo con el olfato, intentó calmarse y cerró los ojos para aspirar profundamente. Percibió varios aromas y claramente el de Muichiro, empezó a seguir el aroma con prisa, se iba alejando al bosque.

Pero para su mala suerte, después de estar corriendo, llegó hasta un río y justamente ahí el aroma de Muichiro se había disipado. No podía percibir hacia dónde se dirigía, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lo iba a encontrar.

Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, descargó todas sus emociones y frustración. La impotencia y la culpa eran desbordantes, no pudo hacer nada. Ahora pese a que le había prometido que lo llevaría con su familia, y que todo estaría bien, había desaparecido, no supo cuidarlo y por eso lo perdió, o eso sentía.

Para cuando se logró calmar, regresó por donde había venido, llegando una vez más a la casa de los gemelos con la esperanza de encontrar a Muichiro dormido en la cama. Pero no fue así, supo que aunque la estuviera pasando muy mal, su mamá estaría muy preocupada, así que se centró en volver a su casa lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus hermanos salieron corriendo a abrazarlo. Le preguntaron preocupados que dónde había estado, unos lloraban y otros estaban al borde de lo mismo, intentando ocultarlo. Tanjiro no supo que decir, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su mamá. Tenía una expresión serena pero triste.

—Tanjiro, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir?

—...S-Sí.

Ambos entraron a la casa, llegando a la habitación de Tanjiro. Estaban en silencio, pero para cuando quiso hablar para disculparse, su madre lo interrumpió sosteniéndole del mentón.

—Tanjiro, mi niño, ¿lloraste mucho, mi cielo?—Kie entendía más o menos lo que pasaba, desde el día anterior al ver que faltaban cosas en la cocina, y entre la ropa, sabía que Tanjiro no iba a vender carbón. Pero no lo detuvo, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho una vez no lo vio llegar a su casa, así que se mantuvo rezando durante la noche, rogando porque su hijo estuviera bien. Que simplemente se haya quedado en la casa del niño al que seguramente había ido a cuidar, y que pudiera verlo llegar con bien al día siguiente.

Agradeció con el todo el corazón que fuera así cuando por fin llegó en la mañana, y no tuvo que pedirle explicaciones, podía notar en sus ojos que su hijo pasó por mucho, y para ella era suficiente el ver que se encontraba con bien.

—M-Mamá...y-yo...

—Shhh...—le interrumpió enseguida de abrazarlo.—no te preocupes, acá estoy.

Le decía con una voz muy dulce, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Tanjiro se aferró a ella y empezó a sollozar en su hombro,

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Perdón la demora ;; últimamente llego muerta del trabajo, así que quise compensarlo con un capítulo un poco más largo, pero que me dolió mucho escribir TvT igual espero les haya gustado, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible aghsjd solo quería dejar la aclaración de que para cuando Tanjiro llegó, ya habían pasado un par de días. Muchas gracias por leer 3**_


End file.
